


【NG|鬼天】Maid Game

by ryuowl



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:47:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: NG|鬼岛空良x天生目圣司R18，傻白甜，女装注意





	【NG|鬼天】Maid Game

“鬼岛君……我从很久以前就喜欢你了，所以……可以和我交往吗？”  
百无聊赖地撑着下巴看班长在讲台上兴奋得手舞足蹈，而他一句话都没听进耳朵里，空荡荡的脑海突然回想起几天前的一幕。  
一个素未谋面，又或者说其实认识但他实在是没印象了的女生突然拦住他，向他来了个爱的告白。钢铁直男鬼岛空良从高处俯瞰那个现在已经记不起长什么样的女生，没有如平常那样迅速冷淡拒绝。  
“……那你说说看，喜欢我哪里？”  
“诶？就是……鬼岛君长得很高、身材也好，脸也很帅，总是就是好酷哦……”  
“也就是说，外表吗？”  
“不、不仅仅是外表的，还有——”  
“抱歉，我想你还是找别人吧。”  
“等一下，鬼岛君……！”  
无聊的记忆到此结束，班长还是在念咒，少年看看班级座位的后排，那儿有一个空位，若是平常他这样转过头去，一定会在数秒钟后汇上一双好看的眼睛，对他俏皮又有点温柔地微笑。  
脸，和身体。  
说不定还有声音。  
总结来说，他喜欢的也许除了被称为灵魂的内在，外表和肉体也占据很大部分。虽然这样说好像非常肤浅，但男人不都是这样吗。就算是把这个问题丢给对方，得到的答案恐怕也差不多。  
想着这些有的没的，班长兴奋的声音突然响斥整个教室。  
“学园祭我们班要搞的活动就是这个了，现在请大家举手投票，少数服从多数哦！”  
“不是吧……！”  
“我们班女生比男生多，肯定是她们赢啊！”  
班上男生一片哗然，女生偷笑不已，他抬起疲惫的眼皮看向黑板用粉笔写上的策划内容，顿时，他眼前一亮，倦意全失去。  
在全班女生齐刷刷举起的手之中，一只壮实的男生手臂也举起了来。就在下一秒钟，班上所有的男生都向他投来杀人一样的目光，然而举手的鬼岛依然视若无睹，一脸平淡。

 

***  
午休时分，吃完午餐的同学陆陆续续回到课室。距离下午第一堂课还有好些空余时间，鬼岛拿下挂在桌旁的一个纸袋，走到正在随便看看小说的天生目圣司前面。  
“天生目，这个给你。”  
“嗯？这是什么。”  
看书的少年抬起眼眸，接过他递来的纸袋。这时，教室里的男男女女都不禁朝两人投来目光。  
“前些天你没来上课，这是下周学园祭要用的东西，还有给每个学生的门票。”  
“都快毕业了，我们班还热衷搞这些有的没的啊——”  
视线触及从纸袋里掏出来的衣物时，天生目的声音戛然而止，双眼发直地盯着被完全抽出来的一件黑白色连衣裙。难以置信地看了这全是蕾丝和风琴折的裙子好几秒钟，天生目脸色发白地问，“这是什么。”  
周围的女生们暗自偷笑，男生人垂首悲叹，而鬼岛依旧一面不以为意。  
“天生目，你平时不是挺聪明的，现在怎么这么没常识吧，这是女仆装啊。”  
“我当然知道这是女仆装！我的意思是这到底是怎么回事！学园祭要用就是说……”忽地，天生目似醍醐灌顶一般震惊地环顾去班上的同学。几个男生可怜又可悲地看着他，更多的女生则投来了歆慕的目光。  
“认命吧天生目，已经少数服从多数被迫通过了。”  
“妈的，一个男生穿女仆装的咖啡厅怎么会有人来嘛！”  
“好期待天生目君的女仆打扮呀~！”  
“我觉得一定会很可爱的！”  
男女两个极端的发言霎时在班上沸沸扬扬，天生目难以置信地低头看了看这只在动漫作品或者女仆咖啡厅里看过的可爱服装，又抬眼看向始终面无表情的鬼岛。  
“空良……你难道就没有什么意见吗？要穿这种轻飘飘又露大腿的裙子诶！”  
“鬼岛那家伙还举手同意了！这个叛徒！”  
然而，一旁的男同胞们瞬间就把他给供了出来。  
“你这个大男子主义不是吧……”  
“已经是决定好的事了，是男子汉就应该坦然接受。”  
正义凛然确凿无误地说，他就像是不容对方逃避一样紧盯着天生目的眼睛。只见染成暗金色头发的少年嘴角猛地一抽，那震惊的表情瞬间充满杀气。

 

“喂，天生目！你叫你啊！”  
约好今天到自己的公寓听新买的CD的，但是回家路上天生目一直气冲冲地走在前面，无论他在后面怎么喊都不肯放慢脚步。这样像追发飙的女朋友一样追了一路，回到家用钥匙开门后，天生目二话不说地脱了鞋子走到榻榻米上，翻出午休时看的小说背对着他赌气地看。  
将书包搁到地上，鬼岛看着天生目纤细的背，也坐到地板上无奈地叹气。  
“你又生什么气啊。”  
听到他的话，天生目猛地合上书转过身来。  
“为什么要同意那种荒谬的决定啊，而且还是在我没上学的时候！要知道你自己也要穿女仆装的！”  
“怎么，堂堂天生目的少组也怕了吗？学园祭那天打算翘掉？”  
天生目一愣，然而立即挤着眼睛凶狠地瞪他，“别以为用这种拙劣的方法就能骗到我了哦，亲友……我可是知道你这个单纯的脑子里想的是什么。”  
抬起手一戳那里面全是肌肉的脑袋，然而却立即被鬼岛伸手捉住，强壮的身子顺势压了过来，背脊贴上清凉的榻榻米，少年稍长的额发自白皙的脸颊垂落，就在抬头都能碰到嘴唇的上方，鬼岛漆黑的双目牢牢锁住那张清秀的少年的脸，灼热地想要把自己的幻想套上去。  
他也许真的是个不懂察言观色的大木头，甚至不比表面看起来那样成熟，但是他也会和所有男人一样，想要看到喜欢的人各种可爱、甚至是色气的样子。  
“对啊，我想的就是你想的。而且按照你的德行，应该也很想取笑一下我穿女仆装的样子吧？”  
毫无技巧地对威胁王子使用激将法，对方果然扯动唇角露出寻常可见的轻蔑笑容。  
“………想不到空良也学会了交易啊？”意识到这桩事无论怎样都会双输，天生目的脑瓜子一转，立即就生出些坏主意。  
被压在下面动弹不得的少年人畜无害地柔笑，“那这样吧，我们来比赛。”  
“比什么？”  
“学园祭的那天，看看谁的营业额多，输的那个要答应赢的一个要求。”  
“好。”  
他几乎是想都不想地答应了，这下天生目反而奇怪地挑挑眉毛。  
“答应得真快啊，空良觉得自己有胜算吗？这可是推销营业诶~”  
黑发的少年不屑地咂嘴，只要想到那件还算是经过女生精心挑选的女仆装，他的心情就坏不到哪里去。  
“你才是，那天记得好好地穿上女仆装。”  
少年不服输地龇牙笑道，“啊……既然你都有脸说，天生目的少组当然不在话下。”  
只要两人约定下来，他十年的青梅竹马就绝不会临阵退缩。  
这也算是一个他的一个小小陷阱吧？

 

终于，天生目圣司18年人生以来最羞耻的一日来临。几经思想挣扎，更衣室中的全身镜里倒映出一个身穿全套女仆装的自己——最传统的短袖黑色裙子搭配白色围裙，是女仆装的标配，繁多的皱褶边营造出清纯的浪漫感，蓬松的裙子底下是纯白色的衬裙，头饰、脖带、手袖、过膝的白色长袜、黑色的制服鞋，再加上胸前写着自己名字的标牌，这样全套穿上身，效果好得简直让他无法直视自己。  
可恶……这裙子怎么这么短啊……  
拽了拽裙摆，但因为身高的缘故，本来到膝盖的裙子只到大腿的中间处，露出长筒袜与裙摆之间一截被称为“绝对领域”的雪白肌肤，天生目叹了口气放弃挣扎，虽然感觉大腿凉飕飕的很没安全感，但还是庆幸今天自己很有先见之明的没有穿平时的内裤。  
“天生目，你好了吗？更衣室还要给其他人用的啊。”  
这时，临时更衣室的门帘外传来鬼岛的声音，天生目吓得一愣，心想横竖都得死，还不如早死早超生了。  
“喂空良，这个真的要穿着在外面——”还没做好给鬼天看全身的准备，天生目从门帘里面冒出个头来，可是当他看到面前直立着的身穿女仆装的鬼岛时，所有的羞耻和尴尬瞬间都被肚皮都要破掉的爆笑淹没。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
此时站在更衣室前的鬼岛身上穿着和他一模一样的女仆装，但因为身材比他健硕很多的缘故，那裙子怎么都觉得太不合身，仿佛随时都会裂开。胸肌紧紧绷着裙子前襟，长筒袜变成了小腿袜，中裙变成短裙还露出了一点男士内裤的边边，蝴蝶结绑得乱七八糟，再加上那毫无柔美可言的硬核脸庞，实在是不伦不类，完全就是恶搞。  
“你这个衣服也太窄了吧！是金刚芭比吗？你的内裤都要露出来了啊！真是超~适合地下拳王的诶哈哈哈哈！！”  
天生目笑得眼泪都要出来了，肚子痛得要命，可是被嘲笑的鬼岛表情没有一丝变化，反而非常认真地盯着不经意间把门帘拉开一般的女仆少年。  
也许是意识到鬼岛带有深意的目光，天生目收回爆笑，背脊发麻眼神闪烁地结巴道，“……干嘛啊。”  
才刚说完，鬼岛就立即走进更衣室，一手拉上门帘，一手捉住他压往墙边摆放的一堆桌布上。  
“喂……！！”背部传来一阵柔软的感觉，不少叠好的桌布和餐巾掉落下来，少年的身子也随之滑下，鬼岛亦蹲了下来欺在天生目的身上，一双眼睛凝注少年这崭新的打扮，最后视线落到那褶皱重重叠叠的裙摆上。  
没有多想，鬼岛捉住天生目的裙摆就往上一撩——雪白诱人的大腿根部肌肤一览无遗，而藏在这梦幻的柔白波浪里的，是少年被一小块深色三角布料遮挡的私处。  
“哼……穿的三角裤啊。”如此感叹着，鬼岛正打算伸手去摸，天生目却涨红了脸一把将裙摆遮回去。  
“你干嘛掀人家裙子啊！这可是性骚扰！”  
鬼岛一脸不解，“都是男的，有什么所谓？”  
天生目尴尬地别开眼，“这不是性别问题，是你这个行为太猥琐的问题……”  
“…………”沉默地看着自己的青梅竹马，这一身女生穿都不一定会适合的服装，穿在天生目的身上竟然意外地合适。是因为这张脸太过精致，还是因为四肢纤细，皮肤又很白缘故？  
“切……真不想让你出去……”  
一想到天生目待会就要穿着这么可爱的女仆装在人前晃荡，他就不禁有些生气。低声地咂嘴，他弯下腰，埋首到少年零碎的发间，他能嗅到少年身上散发出来的香波气味，像夏日一杯口干清凉的柠檬冻饮在诱惑着他干涸的喉咙。  
“喂——你们还要占用更衣室多久？？？”  
在他张嘴要咬上一口天生目雪白的脖颈时，外面同学的声音将二人世界打断。  
虽然有些遗憾，但是只要赢了这场比赛……

 

“今天的推荐是芝士蛋糕、巧克力冰淇淋还有摩卡啊啊烦死了……”  
被一个身高188cm体重80kg、大腿和手臂肌肉都紧实有力、一脸不耐烦的女仆（男）来接待下单，绝对是来客此生难得的经验。  
对那毫不介意露出来的小截内裤感到汗颜之际，那名胸口还有深乳（胸肌）沟的女仆龇着牙面目狰狞地一拳用力砸在桌面上，吓得一桌慕名而来的男生们都冷汗直冒。  
“总之你给我尽量多点否则就给你们各一拳，听懂了吗？？”  
“诶诶？我点！请、请放过我！”  
对比起这边的暴力威胁，在教室的另一边，也有大饱眼福的好戏正在上演。在一堆扎眼的男扮女仆之中，唯有一名身材过分高挑的少年叫人忍不住多看几眼。几个宅男的一桌上，那前发中分，乖巧戴着系带头饰的少年抿着甜美可欺的笑容，小小的屁股坐到桌子上，纤长漂亮的双腿性感地交叉相叠，宅男们的目光便被白嫩的绝对领域吸引得死死的，浑身都冒出犯花痴的气息。少年对他们魅惑地眯着圆圆的眼睛浅笑，从围裙的小袋子里取出笔来，将笔的一头轻轻抵在其中一个宅男的下巴下面，挑起对方痴汉十足的脸，对其大肆发电。  
“今天的推荐吗……是从彩蛋第一页第一个的蔓越莓曲奇到最后一页最后一个的草莓冰沙，全部都是推荐哦……要不要全部都点了呢？御•主•人•様？”  
温软迷人的声线一字一句地念着，瞬间宅男的心就被爱神的箭射中一样，心甘情愿地被坑。  
“那麻、麻烦你了……”  
“那谢谢咯~主~人~”  
成功坑到一个大头鬼，天生目从桌子下去并整了整乱掉的裙摆，这个时候，教室的一角有几个女生激动地尖叫。  
“呀~！天生目君！看这边嘛！！”  
“天生目君~~能过来这边下单吗？”  
“请等一下下哦~我马上就来照顾各位可爱的大小姐们~”听到粉丝们的叫声，天生目瞬间转换角色一般绽放出帅气的微笑，虽然和这身少女味十足的衣服有点不搭调，但还是不妨碍女生们发出声浪。  
“啊啊啊啊~~~天生目君好帅好萌啊~~~”

 

“喂喂，据说3-A的男女逆转咖啡厅有个超可爱的女仆哦~”  
“逆转的话不就是男的吗？有什么好看的……”  
“就是听说长得很可爱啊！皮肤又白又滑，脸还很好看，不比女生差啊！”  
“诶~~那就去去看吧！”  
“哼哼~超可爱的女仆君吗~”  
听到路人的讨论，刚踏进神座高中学园祭的哥特风少女不禁饶有趣味地笑了。

 

“下一位客人请到这……”迎接的话还没说完，就听见“咔嚓”一声，一个黑漆漆的胶片相机镜头被放了下来，后面是一名身穿深绿色哥特连衣裙正眯眯笑的少女。  
“果然~名副其实，是比女生还要可爱的女仆天生目君呢~”  
看到是熟人，天生目接客的营业笑容瞬间就拉了下来。  
“叶月……你怎么来了……”  
“是鬼岛君给我门票的~”还没等天生目吐槽鬼岛怎么这么大条竟然给叶月门票来看自己笑话，叶月就马上看到后面手捧托盘的鬼岛。  
“鬼岛君~我能坐下吗？”  
“叶月啊，过来吧。”  
大大咧咧地插队并让受女生欢迎的硬核巨乳女仆鬼岛君伺候，叶月举起从事务所里借来的相机又给鬼岛咔嚓来了一张，这才托着腮尽情欣赏男扮女装还一脸淡定的鬼岛的样子。  
“鬼岛君也很可爱呢~虽然比起天生目君果然还是不太适合这身衣服啊~”  
“照片可不要随便乱传啊。”没好气地给叶月上了一杯清水，鬼岛无奈地说。  
“我知道的。天生目君可爱的女仆装照片是日后对他的要挟筹码，是很重要的哦。”  
不知道叶月到底是认真还是开玩笑，鬼岛只庆幸自己没有得罪这个女人。自己身穿女仆装伺候别人的样子，要是在网上流传起来那肯定是丢大了。  
“不过话说回来，那个天生目组的大少爷竟然会在学园祭的小小咖啡厅里面那么卖力，还真是想不到呢~”  
“……因为那家伙输不起吧。”  
“嗯？”  
自言自语的一句没有让叶月听清楚，而就在此时，汇聚众多人目光的那头突然传来一记尖锐的尖声。  
“噫！”  
温热的男性手掌在少年不留意间忽地窜入蓬松的裙底，抚摸大腿根部的软肉，进而向上摸到屁股，开始一下下地揉捏起来。天生目鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，想要挣开这咸猪手，可是却抵不过对方的力气。  
“这位亲爱的客人……这里可不是风俗店啊，请注意你的手……”漂亮的脸拧着眉头强颜欢笑，而那名不识好歹的青年则捉住少年的纤幼腰肢，甘之如饴地越摸越上瘾。  
“我刚才可是被你诱惑着点了好多东西啊……都是男的，摸一下又不会少块肉。”  
“够了哦，我好心建议你快点停下来……否则神仙也救不了你……”忍耐着被陌生男人性骚扰的恶心感，而此时，更有一种强烈的压迫感贴近过来，天生目想都不想就知道那是谁，可对方却毫无危机感地继续过手瘾。  
“还是三角小内裤呢……好色啊……”  
“我可是警告过你的哦。”最后的提醒都已无效，就在天生目红着脸叹道时，一直强壮的手臂忽地从一旁伸出来，携带一身浓烈到完全无法忽视的怒气，鬼岛脸上脖子上青筋爆现，咬牙切齿地一字一句说，“放•开•你•的•脏•手。”  
话音才刚落下，容不得青年说上什么，那雄壮的女仆君抡起拳头瞄准那张笑得浪荡的脸往死里揍去，桌子椅子、奶茶蛋糕瞬间砸乱摔破，女生们发出了恐惧的叫声，男生也怕得不敢靠近，天生目心中本有些窃喜，但看到鬼岛那副杀人的架势便很快地让理智占据上风，赶紧拉住鬼岛免得他真的搞出人命。  
“好啦好啦！快停下来啦空良！你要打死人的了！！”  
被天生目揽住手臂的鬼岛怒火顿时消减不少，但还是猛踢那人一脚以泄气，“还不快滚！”  
被揍得半死的青年被同行者拉着逃之夭夭，天生目抱胸看着搞出来的这片狼藉，不禁叹气。  
“啊啊……弄得一团糟，还那么多人围观……”  
群众总是爱看热闹的，本来就热门的咖啡厅，这下更多了好些看打架的好事者。天生目嫌弃地瞟了一眼门口的多事者，目光最后还是落在鬼岛身上。  
本来就不怎么合身的衣服经过一轮伸展运动，现在已有多处裂线。一些茶水和甜品的痕迹还粘在染了血的裙子上，看起来就非常地不雅。  
“哈啊……没办法了啊，还是去换个衣服吧。”  
说罢，天生目拉过鬼岛的手，对班长打了个招呼便一并走向更衣室。

 

弄烂的女仆装连同那些零零碎碎的配饰也全部脱下来扔掉一旁，虽然还是不喜欢穿戴得整整齐齐，衬衫纽扣还要扣到第一颗，但是比起会露出内裤的裙子，还是现在的西裤要舒心得多。  
“空良，你好了吗？叶月说她快要走了想跟我们聊——”掀开门帘看到里面景象的一刹，鬼岛亦从全身镜前转过身来，正好与天生目的目光汇上。  
“啊，天生目，你来得正好。这东西到底要怎么搞？”  
侍应生的服装都穿好了，就剩下一个领结完全不会弄。如此对天生目说了，对方却傻傻地愣在了那里，让他摸不着头脑。  
“怎么了吗？”  
手指捉紧了门帘，身穿女仆装的少年有些羞赧地别开眼神，却又忍不住抬目去看焕然一新的友人。同样是简单的黑白二色，但是换成了标准的立领白衬衫、黑西裤和短围裙，穿在身材健硕的拳手身上更有拔高显瘦的效果，和刚才搞笑的女仆装感觉俨然不同。  
“可恶……竟然那么好看……”  
按捺不住内心的蠢动，少年低声喃喃自语。看惯了鬼岛平日的装束，一旦那不拘小节不爱打扮的家伙穿上这么正经的制服，冲击力竟比想象中大。  
而且现在自己还身穿丢脸的女仆装，比起亲友的侍应生服真是差远了。  
心中纷乱着如此的纠结时，天生目没有注意到鬼岛亦在看他。  
从刚才起就没能好好地看他一眼，现在天生目站在面前，小半个身体遮掩在门帘之下，脸颊染成粉白可人的色泽，配上那身轻飘飘的衣服，还颇有女生娇俏的样子。  
想到刚才天生目在一堆慕名而来的男人里打转，咧着那个可爱的笑容，还被人揩油，鬼岛就一肚子火。咬了咬牙，终究还是压抑不住心中触动的瘙痒感，他一个箭步向前，拉住天生目的手，就像开始那样将对方一把压在桌布堆里。  
张开嘴巴打算啃一口那柔嫩如草莓布丁的嘴唇时，天生目马上就意识到他想做什么的伸手挡住他的嘴。他一下子愣在那，虽然没亲到嘴巴，可是这张从没做过粗活的白皙的手也十分不错。  
“喂……等下，这里……会被人发现的……”  
捉住天生目的手放在唇边伸舌轻舔，注视着那双乖巧的黑眼睛，他刻意凑近过去，低声耳语，“可是，我忍不住了。”  
“？！”眼看自己就要在更衣室里面被真正地骚扰，而且还是以这身女孩子的装扮，天生目忽地就不情愿地低喊，“等一下啦……！胜负还没分出来！”  
纵使是双手都被死死捉住、随时都要被吃干抹净的情况，天生目还是要面子地垂死挣扎。  
见状，鬼岛停下了动作，呆呆地看着他羞怒的脸。  
“我刚才救了你，这可是算你欠我一个人情，现在就要还。”  
“什么啊……”天生目顿时哭笑不得。  
猛地捉痛友人的手腕，他进一步将身体贴近，指尖钻入复杂的裙摆之中，顺着柔嫩的大腿肌肤悄然往上，触摸的感觉叫天生目不禁颤抖，却又只能红着脸，无法反抗。  
“都怪你穿成这样，裙子那么短、那么撩人，还被人乱摸……”  
“你以为我愿意的啊，还不是因为要拼营业额……”  
嘴唇已经近在咫尺，仿佛下一秒就要接吻一般，两人的体温互相重叠，吐息轻轻喷洒在脸庞上，越是这样凝注着，体内的蠢动便越是难耐。  
“你的腿……明明只让我看见就好了……”  
如同是对自己述说那般，鬼岛低头把脑袋埋入天生目的怀里，呼吸属于对方的味道，感受这具躯体的美好。就在此刻，想要将这少年占为己有的想法比以往都要强烈。  
只有他知道天生目最为秘密的一面，比那残忍的、狡黠的、冷血的部分都还要不为人知的一面。  
微微抱紧对方，他心中的想法愈加成型。  
“空良……？”  
就在天生目疑惑他为什么干抱着自己又什么都不说不做时，外面恰时传来一阵焦急的呼喊声。  
“喂！天生目！你的组员怎么过来啦！！”  
“少爷！！我们来捧你的场了！！”  
好几个粗犷的男生在外面齐声作响，气势十足，听得鬼岛更是急躁。  
“该死的……怎么碍事的人那么多……”  
不悦地念着，他抬头看了眼也觉得很烦的天生目，就这样下定了决心。  
“天生目，你捉好了。”  
说完，他两手放在天生目的腰上，天生目一呆，顿时有种不祥之兆。  
“诶……空良你想做什么哇——！！”  
只觉得眼前忽然天旋地转脑袋一片晕眩，自己的身体就被鬼岛懒腰扛在肩上，这种羞耻的姿势也就算了，更重要的是屁股就在鬼岛的脸颊旁边翘着，连内裤都要露出来啦！  
“放我下来，空良！笨蛋……别……别出去啊……！！！！”  
天生目逐渐绝望的喊声已经无法将一切挽回，只幸好鬼岛还未心大到让自己喜欢的家伙在众人面前走光，用一个手臂圈住了裙子顺带挡住只穿着小内裤的屁屁，然后就这样扛着穿女仆装的天生目组大少爷，在众目睽睽和女生的无尽尖叫之中冲出重围，消失在热闹的学校里头。

 

一路奔走直到回到公寓，将被晃得七晕八素的天生目搁在自己破烂的单人床上，好一会少年才终于回过神来，看到把两手欺在自己身上还一脸无辜的鬼岛，天生目就忍不住破口大骂。  
“你让我以后还有脸上学，还有脸面对我的小弟吗！！”  
身穿侍应生服的鬼岛将身体压低，运动过后的身子透着热息和一点汗的味道，双眸幽深地紧盯着天生目。  
“难道你想在更衣室做？”  
“才、才不是……！”察觉到鬼岛的危险气息，天生目立即否定，却又在下一秒尴尬起来，眼神都不敢对上去，“只是……不想要穿着这种衣服做……”  
“为什么？很可爱啊。”  
望着这么一个全是蕾丝和褶皱花边的天生目躺在自己的床上，说实话，这种独占的感觉还真不赖。目光渐渐变深，他的目光落到女仆装的裙子，伸手撩起那繁多的裙边，属于年轻人的轻佻和恶意在心中如恶魔在诱惑——从看到天生目的腿时，他就想这么做了。  
捏起长筒袜的一角，然后猛地放开，极具弹力的布料瞬间拍到天生目幼嫩的大腿上，他好像还看到了腿肉在颤动呢。  
见到自己的恋人做出如此低级的行为，天生目的脸一阵红又一阵白。  
“空……良…………”  
“好了，不玩了。”  
过完了瘾，他直接把手伸进裙子里面，捏到了天生目的内裤，就要将其顺着大腿脱下来。  
“等……！真的要穿着这个做！？”  
说完，黑色的三角小裤已经离开长腿出现在鬼岛的手上。  
“是啊？”  
在天生目面前晃晃这可怜的小裤裤，然后他便随意往地板一扔，接着面无表情地捉起天生目的往身体的两边分开，倾身熟练地往前，用嘴巴封上那又要吵吵嚷嚷的嘴唇。  
再多的不愿都在唇内交缠的湿热之下消散殆尽，原本紧绷的身子亦渐渐酥软下来，拥着他心爱的亲友兼恋人，纵使吻技还带着点青涩，但只是他的舌尖在里面轻轻撩动挑拨、吮吸唾液，少年就一定会如喝醉了酒那样酥软了身体，迷醉了双眸，慢慢沉迷这漫长的吻中。  
好可爱。  
这样的天生目，就只有他一个人知晓。  
是只属于他的宝物。  
就着接吻的姿势，长裤里的私物亦不禁轻轻磨蹭着裙摆底下藏着的少年私处，白与黑的侍应生服与女仆装交织缠绵，他能从天生目的嘴巴里尝到一点蛋糕的甜味，是刚才偷吃过吗？虽然他本身不喜欢甜食，但是这张嘴里的甜蜜，却是他唯一不会觉得腻的。  
肩头的泡泡袖于不知不觉间被褪下，外露而出的少年双肩白皙如雪，虽然有着男性的宽度，却纤细而具有漂亮的骨骼感。唇舌的粘稠交缠暂时休息，分来的嘴唇拉扯出暧昧的银丝，两人的呼吸都有些急促，身下的天生目衣衫凌乱，裙子被脱到胸口之下，脖子却仍然好好地系着白色的丝带蝴蝶结，脖颈、锁骨、胸膛，还有在蕾丝边上面若隐若现淡粉的两个乳首，这样的画面就如青春期男生淫梦里出现的一般满是色情而又浪漫，叫鬼岛这样少条筋的都觉得燥热难当。  
就是现在这样的程度好了，不用再继续脱下去，头饰、脖带、手袖、长袜，还有那重叠又重叠纷繁如万千花瓣的裙子折边，这正正就是最惹人心动的。  
忍耐住下身叫嚣的欲火，他以最后的理智从柜子里掏出用了一半的润滑剂，摸了一些在手上便分开天生目的双腿，耐着性子缓慢地将湿哒哒黏糊糊的手指插进去。  
“唔……”  
伴着一丝不适的颤动，天生目羞赧地喘着气，双手紧捉住他的枕头。  
不得不说，此时眼下的画面真的极具情趣，少年肉粉的分身埋在衬裙的裙摆里头微微抬头，他的指尖在下方的蜜穴里搅动深入，抽抽插插地做着前戏，他都能看到里面深粉色嫩肉被拉出来一点又被他的手指给塞进去，粘液将他的动作慢慢变得顺滑容易，要是可以的话，他还挺想要用相机把这张色气的图画给拍下来。  
然而这些也只是瞎想而已，解决自己膨胀的性欲，和喜欢的人结合才是此刻要做的。  
感到这狭窄的小穴已经差不多准备好了，侍应生掏出了自己的手指，解开皮带与拉链，就像曾经在这张床上做过的任何一次那样，把自己的硕大对准那谄媚酥软的入口，双手捉住天生目的大腿，缓缓挺进——  
“啊…………”  
随着巨大的硬物一寸寸挤开柔软的肌肉向里推进，那可爱的女仆也双眸湿润地发出了痛苦又色情的呻吟声。擦过敏感点，再往深处鼓捣，直至整个都被天生目的身体紧紧吸住，他亦终于爽得叹出口气。  
“我要动了。”  
“嗯唔……”  
恋人含泪又羞赧的表情让他更加想要欺负，咬咬牙让两人交合的姿势更加舒服些，他把腰身挺直了些，为的是想更加看清些被自己宠爱的天生目的模样。  
肉茎在灼热黏湿的蜜穴里噗啾噗啾地抽送起来，润滑液咕啾咕啾地在被扩大的穴口溅出又被填进去，但是这热辣迅猛的动作都几乎被重重的裙摆皱褶遮盖，只能从天生目反浅粉色的腿根与臀肉里短暂地窥见到鬼岛深肉色的分身在不断地深入抽插。  
简易结构的床被猛烈的动作弄得吱呀作响，沉重浓热的呼吸与渐渐娇媚陶醉的吟声荡满这不大的公寓。就在天生目双手只能握紧枕头、张开的嘴里嗯嗯啊啊地漏出浪荡的叫床声时，忽地，晃动不安的胸口激荡传来一阵湿热的感觉，艰难地分辨视野垂眸一看，那是鬼岛贴身下来伸舌舔了一口自己的乳首。这下面还在凶狠地操着自己的家伙无辜又纯良地抬起眸来，目光对上的一刻又立即低下头去，轻轻地咬住乳尖，舌尖一番调弄之后便猛地用力吸起奶来。  
“哈啊……空良……那里……嗯啊~”  
那是和被干后庭完全不同的感觉，带着更多的羞耻和莫名其妙，但是被当成女孩子地吸乳的这种玩法似乎也十分符合此时自己的装束，天生目觉得自己男人的自尊啊高傲啊都崩线了，要是空良想要玩喂奶或者女装play的话，那他也可以心甘情愿地把自己全数献上吧。  
无处安放的手终是抚上了鬼岛的后脑，指尖埋在那些乱绒绒的黑发里，少年双颊绯红，秀气甜美的脸蛋绽着甜美可人的软笑，低头望着自己那心爱的大男孩，他的声音里充满溺爱。  
“真是的……空良还是小孩子吗……”  
心头的触动此刻都要远大与性欲的满足，贪婪地舔着天生目的嫩红发张的乳头，他倾身向前，折弯少年的腰肢与腿，来到那张最最甘美的唇边。  
“是啊，所以……来喂饱我。”  
带着完全不是小孩子会有的强烈占有欲，他会以自己的方式低声撒娇。  
而这个时候，天生目也一定会满足他。  
“那就……如空良少爷的意思好了。”  
甜美地笑着，他迷乱地眯着眼睛，迎上鬼岛的嘴唇，舔舐、轻吻，贯彻这身衣着的性感意味。  
女仆游戏，现在才刚刚开始呢。

 

 

***  
等到自己那精力笨蛋的恋人终于停下来时，时间已经来到了晚饭时分。身上各处满布吻痕，下身更是各种粘液肮脏不已，最惨的是那件公用品女仆装已经沾上各种刻意液体，不堪入目。  
“衣服该怎么办啊……”  
天生目烦恼地在紊乱的床上盯着这件罪证裙子，正在床下换便服的鬼岛很是随意地接话。  
“拿去干洗下次用？”  
“下次你个大木头！！”  
生气的恋人把女仆装一把扔到他脸上，鬼岛虽然有点想用“这是开玩笑”来解释，但是手中接住女仆装的时候，他的心中却真的诚实冒出了这样的大胆想法。  
谁怪天生目那么适合女仆装呢？这并不是他的错啊。  
见鬼岛定睛地看着女仆装，天生目就猜到他在想什么。  
“营业额的比赛肯定是我赢的，你可要洗好身子等我哦，亲友~”  
狰狞地咧着笑容，一身光溜溜只用被子遮住的天生目不忿地说。  
胜负吗？天生目说起来这个，他这才记起。  
以学园祭的男女逆转咖啡厅营业额的多少作为比赛内容，输的人要无条件答应赢的那方一个要求，确实是这样的没错，然而……

 

 

“是我赢了呢。”  
看着班级布告栏上公布的数据，鬼岛平淡地说。  
“这群猪一样的小弟……！！”  
天生目气急地一跺脚，明明自己的营业额是第一名，但是却被自家小弟在校园捣乱弄烂各种物品的赔偿金直接拉低了不少，他已经决定今晚回去事务所让那些天杀的兔崽子全都切手指。  
“那么……要提什么要求呢？”  
向身旁一脸想要毁灭世界的少年投来一个帅气的微笑，鬼岛的脑内第一时间就浮现出天生目穿女仆装的样子。  
“唔……”  
向来高傲的天生目少爷顿时露出了吃瘪的表情，但又马上逞强地挺起胸膛，一副豁出去的样子。  
“反正丢脸的照片都被摄影部登出来了，难道你还能让我更加丢脸不？”  
“哼……谁知道呢。”  
嘴角的笑意愈发邪恶，看着这样的鬼岛，天生目竟罕见地打了个寒颤。

 

到底要对天生目做什么呢？  
他已经迫不及待了。

 

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 少爷的女仆样子【更确切说是被鬼岛扛着的女仆样子】被闻讯赶来的番叔拍到啦！作为以后的交易筹码，真的是很惨呢~~呵呵~~


End file.
